


Pumpkin Spice is my drug

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent Steals AJ's coffee fluffy little drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice is my drug

"Give it baaaack!" AJ couldn't help laughing as she chased her boyfriendaround the room.  
Boyfriend, just thinking it gave warm fuzzy feelings just thinking about.  
"Hmmmm Pumpkin spice coffee!" He rubbed his stomach and gave an over the top smack of his lips as he dodged away from her arms, jumping onto the bed and running over it.  
"Meanie!" AJ pouted at him before running around after him and making a wild dive.  
The pint sized woman managed to tackle him to the ground, causing him to drop the coffee,  
"NOOOOOO!" They both looked at the spilled coffee sadly, AJ putting on her best pout and puppy dog eyes to stare at Trent with.  
"Aww babe, I'm sorry." Trent lent forward brushing his lips against AJ's, "Fancy going to starbucks?"  
She didn't even reply instead just bounding to her feet to grab her chucks as Trent watched her fondly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
